One to Protect
by RoguesHeart
Summary: Yuya's past has finally caught up to her. Will Kyo be able to protect her from the unholy forces that wish to steal her away? (Yuya x Kyo) Duh....
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: Honestly, Would I really be writing stories about Samurai Deeper Kyo if I owned them? Come on…. What kind of idiot would actually believe that I'm capable of such fraudulent charges? (shakes head sadly)**RoguesHeart has returned once more. This is a fantastic story. A great story. A killer story. A story to end all stories because I said so and my word is law. (underscore threat)**

Honestly, Would I really be writing stories about Samurai Deeper Kyo if I owned them? Come on…. What kind of idiot would actually believe that I'm capable of such fraudulent charges? (shakes head sadly) 

**Kyo: I will munch upon the exterior of this story as if it were a fortune cookie. (munches on fortune cookie)**

**RoguesHeart: (eats the paper on the inside and wonders where it went)**

**Kyo: I'm highly acting out of character.**

**RoguesHeart: (chokes on spit) I have noticed nothing.**

**Kyo: Yes you have.**

**RoguesHeart: Meow.**

**Kyo: Shut the hell up!**

**RoguesHeart: MEOW!**

**Kyo: Shut the hell up!**

**Yuya: Oh be nice Kyo. . . .**

**Kyo: And you shut the hell up too!**

**Yuya: (beats kyo with a ladle) WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!**

**Yukimura: Let's all get drunk!**

**Benitora: MONKEYS HAVE DEVOURED MY UNDERWEAR!**

**Umm. . . Ignore that last statement and enjoy this happy story of life.**

**Summary: Stricken with despair, a despondent Yuya spends the rest of her youthful life searching for the man who stole away her brother's life. Before his death, she found herself confronted by some questionable individuals demanding her to become one of their own. Her brother had come to her rescue and veritably delivered a serious blow to their pride. One so harsh, that the individuals never seemed to have forgotten. Ever since that fateful day, the men vowed to get revenge upon the one so aptly named Shiina Yuya. Without her brother's protection, it will be up to Kyo and the others to protect Yuya from the ruthless gang of men.**

**This is a Yuya x Kyo story. Seriously, did you think I would write anything else?**

**Genre: Traditional Kyo and Yuya fan fiction story. An oldie, but a goodie.**

**One to Protect**

" The untold truth

of a fable consists

of the light and the

dark essence of the

night. Do not rely

simply upon the

wishes of an

individual but

merely on the

hope of all."

Ornate flashes of pink and violet spread across the crystal blue skies, twirling effortlessly in the upcoming drafts of wind. Gentle brushes of willow trees caressed the refreshed temples of the departed. Soft footsteps began to tread upon the sea foam green tresses of sod.

A mild breeze drifted through the air, catching upon the out skirts of the lone white yukata. Once milky white skin had slowly turned into a bronze tan that contrasted so significantly with the golden wheat strands of hair. Emerald jeweled eyes glowed with a shimmering patina as they gazed intently at the solitary tombstone.

_" It's been a while since I've visited, hasn't it brother…" _

Her voice lifted gently into the air, floating despondently tinged with amity. She gently knelt down upon the darkened earth; a white lily falling lightly against the grass.

_" I'm sorry for such a long delay but I've been quite busy…"_

Footsteps sounded behind her followed by a characteristic rustle of fabric rifting through the breeze.

" Oi, woman hurry it up. . . We don't have all day."

Yuya sighed internally, her eyes fluttering shut for a small moment.

" It seems we won't be talking that long today either. . . "

" Hey stupid, didn't you hear me?. . . "

Yuya's eyes rolled into the back of her head angrily whilst clenching her small fists.

" Yes I heard you, you dolt!" she muttered beneath her breath.

She returned her attention back to her brother's grave, her anger dissipating slowly.

_" Farewell for now dear brother. . . "_

She slowly turned on her heel, the cloth of her yukata brushing up against her slender legs.

" I am ready. "

The man known as Demon Eyes Kyo let out a low grunt.

" As if I cared if you were ready or not. . . "

Yuya's emerald eyes narrowed slightly and her rosy lips quickly became pursed.

" You can be a real ass, Kyo."

She quickly stepped around him, her head held high and her fists clenched. Her eyes glittered with a red hot anger so intense that if Kyo had been any other man; he'd end up cowering in fear.

Luckily enough for her (or maybe not so lucky), he wasn't any other man. He was none other than Onime No Kyo, the slayer of a thousand men. Men came by the hundreds just to revel in his shadow. None of them actually worthy enough to breath his hair, but they came anyways. He was feared. He was praised. He was a murderer and a savior.

Obviously these factors didn't phase the woman. She was unbelievably devoted to him despite his obvious vindictiveness. Even though nobody would be able to notice it through her constant complaining and overwhelming urge to voice her opinion (even if he didn't care to hear it).

" Oi, Kyo! I remember distinctly that you wanted to get going! So…Why the hell are you still over there huh? " shouted Yuya's voice from a distant.

Kyo snarled quietly to himself before turning to meet the smirking blonde bounty huntress.

**And that seems like a good place to stop. . . I'm just writing to see if anyone finds this story interesting. . . Tell me if so.**

**Read and Review Please!**

**RoguesHeart**


	2. Argumentative

****

Disclaimer: Honestly, Would I really be writing stories about Samurai Deeper Kyo if I owned them? Come on…. What kind of idiot would actually believe that I'm capable of such fraudulent charges? (shakes head sadly)

****

Why hello all. . . I am back and it seems to be with quite the vengeance. . .

Thanks to:

Noelle: Thank you for finding my story interesting.

SuperChoobster: Awww. . . Look at that face. . ( revels in the cuteness of the puppy dog look) I can't say no to that. . . Oh alright, I'll update.

Rin-chan: Oh don't worry, we'll get the plot going eventually. . . I just have to lead up to it.

Kyo: Oh just hurry up and update.

RoguesHeart: In time, my dear Kyo. . . . In time. ..

Kyo: (growls) I'm thinking the time is now!

RoguesHeart: (glances at the clock) Ehhh. . . No not yet.

Kyo: (unsheathes muramasa) How about now?. . . .

RoguesHeart: (eyes the blade) Hmmm. . . I think it may be time now. . .

Kyo: (sheathes muramasa) That's what I thought as well. . .

RoguesHeart: (thinking evil thoughts of revenge) Yes. . . Onime No Kyo. . . Whatever you say. . .

Recap: Yuya had visited her brother's grave. Argued a mild amount with Kyo and died on the inside. It was filled with fun. They should do it again sometime. . .

Enough stalling. . . On with the story.

One To Protect (Mamotte Ageru)

Saga 2: Higher Than Hope

__

" Time. . . It take

The most of me. .

And left me with

No key. . . To unlock

The chest of remedy. . "

(NightWish)

Stagnant breaths floated into the distant air as the sun proceeded to diminish into the shroud of the outlying horizon. Noticing the change, Yuya hurriedly rushed to the side of her begrudged travel companion.

" Kyo?…"

No response followed as the setting sun continued to cast streaks of amber hues across the shadowing sky. Yuya frowned darkly and grasped the sleeve of his kimono and unceremoniously yanked him back.

" Kyo!…."

A shuddering sigh that could make flowers wilt lifted into the air.

" What do you want now, woman?" he snarled.

Yuya's free hand swooped around, gesturing to the fading day.

" Don't you think we should stop and make camp?"

Kyo ripped his kimono sleeve out of her grasp and continued onwards, his face shielded by the shadows of the upcoming night.

" _Shitsukoi, _woman. . . Why would we do that?. . . " (_Shitsukoi: pain in the ass)_

Yuya puffed out her chest in annoyance, her emerald eyes flashing brightly.

" Because _baka_, it will be night soon!" (_baka: idiot, retard)_

Kyo glanced at her slightly before stopping.

" Funny, I distinctly remember you complaining how we haven't slept anywhere decent for the past few days. "

Yuya threw her arms in frustration.

" What does that have to do with anything?"

Kyo pulled out his pipe from a hidden portion of his kimono. (a/n: don't ask where…just know he has one)

" So, I would figure a _musume_ like you would like to wait till we reached the next village before even thinking about sleep." (_musume: bitch, ignorant woman)_

Yuya growled intensely.

" _Kamawan! _If you won't stop for your own sake at least think of mine!" (_kamawan: I don't care)_

Kyo snorted derisively at her.

" And what makes you think I care about _your_ welfare woman?"

The blonde bounty huntress let out a low grumble that reverberated in her chest.

" Could you please just pretend that you're not a jackass for one night?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow at her, arrogance practically radiating from every pore on his body.

" You're the last one to talk bitch."

Yuya placed a hand indignantly upon her waist.

" How dare you call me that, _Akuma!_" (_akuma: English equivalent of Satan or Devil)_

Kyo's crimson eyes narrowed at her dangerously.

" _Damare, _you stupid woman!" (_damare: Silence!)_

Yuya's mouth quickly transformed from a frown to a knowing smirk.

" Oh did I hit a nerve!"

Stepping forward threateningly, Kyo's hand twitched overtop of his _muramasa_.

" If you don't hold your tongue, _gaki_, I'd be more than happy to do it." (_gaki: brat or silly girl) _

Yuya took half a step in front of Kyo and raised herself up onto the tip of her toes; to reach eyelevel.

" _Ganbaru!_, Just try it. . . I dare you…you. . . " (_ganbaru: Do it. . . )_

Suddenly a tan blur flashed in front of Yuya's eyes, startling her out of her irritation. She opened her mouth to let out a surprised yelp but quickly found that she couldn't. As it seemed, the Onime No Kyo had literally taken grasp of her tongue with his thumb and index finger.

His crimson eyes flickered mockingly while his mouth turned upwards into a thin lipped smirk.

" _Urasai_. " (_urasai: shut up)_

Yuya's emerald eyes widened in shock but quickly narrowed once she figured out the situation in which she was placed.

" Le…muh….gaa.." she gagged fiercely.

Kyo's face never lost any of it's arrogance as he leaned forward.

" What was that, wench? I couldn't hear you."

Yuya bit down with all her strength upon his hand. Kyo let out a low cry and quickly let go of her tongue, all the while glowering at her.

" _Ite-e_ you stupid bitch!" (_ite-e: that hurt! )_

Yuya disgustedly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

" Good! You deserved it!"

Kyo growled underneath his breath and turned away from her, cradling his _muramasa_ in his left hand while shaking the sting out of his right.

" Just for that I should make you walk the rest of the way."

The blonde bounty huntress whipped around to face him.

" You do that and I'll make sure to make your life a living hell!"

Kyo grunted in response.

" As if you hadn't already. "

Yuya shot him an indecent hand gesture.

" _Be-da_ I heard that!" (_Be-da: nyah!)_

Kyo flashed her a cold glare before slumping to the ground, as far away as possible.

" whatever." he grumbled.

Yuya smirked with satisfaction as she laid her medicine bag upon the cold ground. Flopping down against the trunk of a tree, she let out relieved sigh. She really had been worried on whether or not Kyo would've stopped for the night. She didn't think that her aching feet could take the abuse any longer. They had been walking ever since dawn of the previous morning, the only time they had stopped had been when they had passed through Nagasaki. And of course, the impromptu visit required for her to stop off at her brother's grave.

Pulling away a stray strand of golden hair from her face, Yuya proceeded to undo the ribbon that held her hair in place. She was still wearing the sacred hair band that her brother had given her for her twelfth birthday. She had worn it that day strictly for the grave visit but unfortunately for her Kyo had dragged her all the way across town; not even giving her time to change out of her ornamental robes.

_" _ _Shikata ga nai_.." she whispered off handedly to herself. (_no help for it)_

She stretched out her arms, quickly relieving her sore muscles. A small yawn escaped from her lips.

' Eh, now's a good time as any to take a nap..'

Taking a quick glance over at Kyo, she settled into a comfortable position; her head resting upon her medicine bag.

****

Well this seems to be a good place to stop as well.

I updated rather fast this time didn't I?

I am so proud of me.

I used vocabulary. . . Did you notice?

I hope you did.

I like the word I.

I eat nachos.

I like jello.

I watch Samurai Deeper Kyo.

I am all powerful.

I am insane.

Okay _I'm_ done now. (laughs hysterically)

Review for me please.

RoguesHeart


	3. Viscera

Disclaimer: Really is there a point in me doing this every bloody chapter? I mean I already said I don't own anything of Samurai Deeper Kyo… What do you want to do? Rub it in my face? That isn't a very nice thing to do. . . (sulks)

Piece of Paper. . . .Puppies in Pink. . . Plates of Perkiness. . . . Pictures of Perfection. .

Italics: " means flash back thoughts and inner thoughts"

Non Italics: " means everything else"

Ummm . . . I forgot what I was talking about. . .

Thanks to:

WolfWoods: I shall update. (wait's a moment) I now, have updated. Thank you for liking my story. (bows happily)

Lady Water: Oh but I am insane. Quite insane indeed. . .

BloodRose: I shan't forget to update! I shan't! I'll always remember to update, I'll just be too lazy to do so. . . Usually, I have to be too lazy too do something else before I update. Sometimes I may update before then. But I am a fast updater because I am quite lazy.

Mao: Thank you, I was worried about it. I'll try to use less vocabulary.

Pirotessa: NightWish is awesome.

Silver Helix: Lol, I should type a story involving hotel keys and lemon pledge. . . Oh yeah, it would be brilliant.

Tigeriskitty: You know you'd know if I used incorrectly conjugated Japanese terms. . . Don't lie. . . You'd know (wide eyes) and then the Nacho King would come and steal Kyo's boxers and devour them.

Bailong and Kasuhiro: I munch on granola bars. I like music. I have a tendency to fall down at sporadic moments. I like the words paraphernalia and plethora. I devour souls. I am Lucifer's Receptionist.

Noelle 3: Yay! People noticed my vast Japanese-y goodness. . . WHEE! (explodes with happiness and then passes out) Man, I am so prone to random outbursts I should be hospitalized. . . . anyways… thanks for liking my chapter!

Kyo: (sips on sake)

RoguesHeart: (takes a picture of this moment)

Kyo: (blinks rapidly in confusion)

RoguesHeart: (takes advantage of this moment by documenting it on paper)

Kyo: (strangles a puppy)

RoguesHeart: (stares awkwardly)

Kyo: (skips happily on the veranda)

RoguesHeart: (faints)

Okay enough randomness. . . On with the story.

Recap: Yuya and Kyo are having an ordinary fight. . . You know the usual. . . The ones that end up in someone crying in the corner about the injustice of the world and all. . . . (grawl)

The beginning of this chapter is a flashback. Okay? Got it? Good.

One to Protect (Mamotte Ageru)

Saga 3: Viscera

" Deliver the pained

Souls of a broken

Heart to the healer

Of a thousand wounds ."

Dazzling rays of sunlight pierced through the soft white clouds of the newly dawning day. The content sounds of Yuya's happy singing resonated into the air, providing the milieu of her surroundings to sway underneath her blissful exhilaration. Today was her 11th birthday and her outa-san told her that he had a very special present for her.

_It had been so long since either of them ever had a moment of peace. With Hiroshi's constant training and Yuya's incessant geisha lessons; they had absolutely no time for any sort of family bonding. _

Her brother, Shiina Hiroshi, was a man of honor and valor. His blade had been thought to be forged deep within the blazing flames of his gentility. Never could he ever give into the enticing temptations graced upon his equals. It had been rumored that he didn't even have a single deceitful bone in his body; blankly put, if ever a man, such as himself, were to spout any sort of lies, the abyss would close in on itself allowing for all the demons of jingoku to roam freely upon the terrain of earth. He was a younger man, only in his early twenties. His features worthy of grasping the attention of many young ladies that ever had the chance to grace their eyes upon his statuesque form. His eyes were a startling forest green that glistened brightly whenever his mind where to venture into thoughts of ancient combat. His russet brown hair falling casually against the left side of his face, shielding his other eye from public view.

Shiina Yuya, was a blossoming young maiden soon to take her role in society as an elegantly established woman. After being taken under the wing of Lady Sansui, she was to say "forcefully" made into the novice of the gods. She shared similar features of her brother, her sense of honor and modesty overwhelming plain logic. Continuously impassioned by the thoughts that someday she would join her brother in combat, she educated herself in secret. The skills of martial artists and familiar swordsmen always gripping upon the very tip of her tongue. Though she were entirely too young to actual compete in any sort of tournament or war, she did know enough of the basics to allow her enough leeway in the world.

_Under the cover of nightfall both siblings would spar against each other, weighing in any future lapses that could possibly hinder them later on in life._

Sorry I ran out of time… I'll finish it tomorrow I believe.. I may have missed a few people in my review responses... For that I am quite sorry. I will make sure I recognize you in the next chapter.

Review for me anyways please

RoguesHeart


End file.
